


哥哥恋人 H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	哥哥恋人 H part

“嗯……嗯……”

在宾馆做总算是不用怕任何人发现了，一进门中岛裕翔就急躁地吻住山田凉介的唇，力度不容他一丝喘息。

山田凉介紧紧用双手环着中岛裕翔的腰，这次他身边不是中岛裕翔的衣服，不是中岛裕翔的被褥，是真实的中岛裕翔。

“我好想你……”

“我也是……”

“可是你身上有别人的味道。”

“不、不是这样的……”  
“好了好了。”

中岛裕翔用唇舌堵住山田凉介接下来的解释，其实不用猜也可以知道原因。

但是山田凉介真的很想说给他听，很想让他知道，不是他的话，就不可以。

中岛裕翔脱光山田凉介身上所有的衣服，从额头开始轻吻着山田凉介的肌肤，眼睑、鼻尖、下颚，直到踝骨，和每一根脚趾，都无微不至地照顾到，山田凉介的身体散发着超乎寻常的温度，咬着嘴唇从鼻腔里发出难耐的哼声。

中岛裕翔用舌尖挑开山田凉介的牙齿，听着对方的呻吟声渐起，在自己的耳边肆意撩拨。

“在这里就不用忍耐了，舒服就叫出来。”

“哥哥在学校……有碰到……喜欢的人吗……”

“你觉得呢？我可不像你，嘴上说着想我，身上还带着别人的味道。”

“你嘴巴怎么还是这么坏……”

中岛裕翔轻笑，就着润滑剂把下体一点点没入山田凉介的穴口。

面对自己很久没有开发的躯体，中岛裕翔变得如同猛兽一样，把山田凉介的双腿架在自己双肩，露出最私密的部分，看着自己的欲望在山田凉介已经泛红的小穴进进出出，深入浅出地探索着山田凉介体内的领域。

不用受到外界的压制，山田凉介就像是放开了从以前到现在所有的束缚，舒服得蜷起脚趾，和中岛裕翔在自己体内冲刺的节奏一起呻吟和叫喊着。

“哥哥……哥哥……”

“我在这呢。”

“不是哥哥的话……就不行……”

“我知道哦。”

山田凉介勾住中岛裕翔的脖子，想办法让他更加靠近自己，中岛裕翔伏在他的身上亲吻着他的侧脸，手掌温柔地抚摸着他的大腿内侧，上体的温柔和下体的疯狂让山田凉介都欲罢不能。

情欲渐升，中岛裕翔感觉自己的欲望挤进了另外一个通道，山田凉介开始接近放浪地哭叫，他越是侵犯那里，山田凉介越是不能自已，他一边摇着头一边失声呻吟。

中岛裕翔大喜，他知道这个时候山田凉介已经逃不掉了。  
“啊……哥哥……不可以……”

“你这不也忍不住了吗。”

中岛裕翔把山田凉介的双腿分开到最大角度，手抚弄上他已经开始一点点往外喷射精液的欲望。

“凉介，让你怀孕好不好？”

“不、不可以……”

“对不起，我停不下来了。”

就算知道这样的后果很严重，但是快感根本已经摧毁了山田凉介的理智，他的双腿攀上中岛裕翔的腰间，渴望着他更快更深地侵犯自己。

“哥哥……哥哥……要去了……”

伴随着体内的一股暖流射入和后颈腺体钻心的疼痛，山田凉介就知道一切都已经晚了。

“永远都做我的人，好不好。”

已经根本是没有意义的问题了。

……


End file.
